When You Say Nothing At All
by WhiteCeramicRose
Summary: Cloud and Tifa are alone on the hill, the hours ticking until Meteor hits. Though it wasn't Tifa to push. She never pushed him. / An expansion of the 'fadeout' scene in the VII game.


Title: When You Say Nothing At All

Word Count: 1,051

Notes: The timing of this is in the game, where I believe it just faded out. Leave it to me too elaborate on it.

;-)

I have not actually played the game (I've only read a gamescript), and I have switched around and re-worded some of their lines.

* * *

><p>"Tifa, I…" Cloud stopped, closing his eyes and taking in a deep breath, "There are a lot of things I wanted to talk to you about. But now, that we're together like this, I don't know what I really wanted to say. I guess nothing's changed at all…kind of makes you want to laugh."<p>

"Cloud," Tifa said, leaning in closer to him, "Words aren't the only thing that tells people what you're thinking."

Silence only met Tifa's remark, and she was afraid that he hadn't gotten the hint.

But it wasn't her to push. She had never pushed him.

Even so, her breath started to come faster as he leaned forward, carefully molding his hand to the back of her head, bringing her closer until he was able to kiss her gently. Tifa sighed, scooting nearer until they were hip to hip.

She lifted her hands up and wrapped them around his neck, taking it to herself to deepen the kiss. Exploring Cloud's mouth with her tongue brought a whole new sensation of familiarity about him to her.

Cloud's tongue met her own in the erotic dance, but was still a bit more timid then her persistent one. She stopped to draw a breath. Cloud's hands had wandered down her back to the arch of her hips. Her mini-skirt had ridden up so much that it hardly covered anything, the material gathering around her middle. Cloud's hands wandered lower until they gripped her thighs, the skin so smooth against his rough hands.

Tifa removed her arms from his neck so she could shrug off the two overall straps on her shoulders. She pulled off her white tank, letting it fall to the ground. Cloud swallowed and stared. Tifa grabbed his hands and guided them until he held the two mounds in his hands. She sighed from the feel of his thumbs brushing over her nipples.

She moved abruptly, making Cloud tense from the suddenness of it. She straddled his lap, easing down onto his erection. Cloud closed his eyes and groaned from the pressure. He leaned forward and took one of her nipples into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the hard nub.

She arched her back, curling her fingers into his hair. His hands ran up the silky skin of her back, feeling the muscles tighten at his touch. Tifa started tugging at the cloth of his jacket, undoing straps and buttons. Cloud released her breast so he could pull the coat off, then his shirt. Her hands made their way down his hard stomach as soon as the fabric was gone. Her fingertips running the length of his lower abdomen, along lip of his pants, feeling his muscles jump.

Tifa curled her back and hips, offering to Cloud to pull her skirt and panties off. He leisurely pulled them off, planting a kiss in the soft skin at the top of her thigh, where the stomach started to taper.

Tifa gasped and jerked forward, the thrill running up the extent of her spine, and the tingling growing more intense in her stomach. She knocked off her shoes as she started to unbuckle his belt.

Cloud tipped her over unexpectedly, making her let out a cry of surprise. They both lay on their sides, the grass pricking Tifa's bare skin.

Cloud resumed kissing her as she pulled down on his pants until his erection was visible. Her fingertips breezed up his length, making Cloud choke into her mouth. He pushed her down, kicking off his boots and then the rest of his pants.

She had thought that he was going to enter her, but he started to lavish the nipple that he had left alone earlier.

She squirmed underneath him, trying to make him get the clue.

Instead, he pushed two fingers into her. Pushing them down hard and slow. Her breaths were sharp and sounded wheezy to her ears.

Cloud's tongue traveled up her chest until his lips connected with hers again. He withdrew his fingers from her, then started to probe her entrance with his cock. Tifa twisted her hips, moaning into his mouth.

Cloud gradually pushed into her, moving in and out, each stroke faster then the last. Tifa wrapped her arms around his neck, trying to keep pace with him.

Her whole body had tightened, begging for release. She came sharply, making her smother a scream as her head snapped back.

Her partner came nearly at the same time; she could feel his warm release.

He rolled off of her and lay close, keeping his head hidden in the crook of her neck. She moved even closer, wrapping her arms around him.

She could feel him pulling his coat over them before she fell asleep.

**_*.*.*_**

Cloud gently shook Tifa's coat-covered shoulder.

"Tifa," He whispered into her ear, "It's almost dawn."

Tifa let out a contented sigh. "Hmmm, good morning…" She said, even though the sun hadn't even risen. She turned over to face him, lifting her hand up to his cheek, brushing it softly. She leaned in and kissed him softly.

He ran his hands up and down her long body, enjoying all the different curves and contours. The way her long, black hair never tangled in his fingers. And her smile. He'd always loved her smile.

Tifa slowly started to fall back asleep as his hands explored her body, drifting to the feel of him lightly kissing her face and neck now and then.

He examined her now sleeping form. He had noted the precise moment that her breathing had deepened; he watched her eyes shift underneath their lids, the way her lips would almost smile.

He held her close to him as the darkness started to lighten around them.

**_*.*.*_**

Tifa blinked her eyes, watching the sun rise over the hills.

"We'd better go," Cloud said. Tifa rolled over to see him dressed and standing, minus his coat, which was still draped over her.

"But I…" She didn't want the moment to end.

"It's all right, Tifa. You said so yourself yesterday. At least we don't have to go alone."

"Yeah… that's right."

Tifa stood up and started to pull her clothes on. Cloud turned away, out of still shy embarrassment or respect. She wasn't sure.

But she was sure that she caught him peeking.


End file.
